Lamborghini
|years = 1963 - Present |games = Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec (unofficial) Gran Turismo PSP Gran Turismo 5 Gran Turismo 6 Gran Turismo Sport }} Automobili Lamborghini S.p.A., commonly referred to as Lamborghini is an Italian automaker based in the small township of Sant'Agata Bolognese. The company was founded by manufacturing magnate Ferruccio Lamborghini in 1963. The first appearance of a Lamborghini car in the Gran Turismo series is in Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec, albeit through a licensing loophole. However, the company made its official debut in the series in Gran Turismo PSP. History and About the Company Ferruccio Lamborghini founded the factory as a tractor factory, named Lamborghini Trattori not long after the war. He began making cars after he complained about his Ferrari 250GT being too noisy and rough to be proper road cars. Later on, he discovered that his Ferrari's broken clutch was identical to the ones that he used in his tractors, and asked Ferrari to replace them, only to be insulted by Ferrari by telling Lamborghini that he was just a tractor maker who doesn't know anything about sports cars. In 1963, Lamborghini's first prototype, a GT named the 350 GTV debuted at the Turin Motor Show. It was a GT with a 3.5L V12 engine and a ZF 5-speed gearbox. Later on, Lamborghini manufactured many famous cars, such as the Miura, the Countach (Countach is Lamborghini's longest-running model, manufactured for 16 years) and the Diablo. After Ferruccio's departure, Lamborghini's ownership changed several times. During the 1970s and mid-1980s, it was owned privately by Swiss businessmen. In 1988 to 1994, Chrysler owned it. Afterwards, during 1995 to 1998, it was owned by Megatech, an Indonesian company, before eventually owned by Audi from 1999 onwards. Most of Lamborghini's cars are named after famous Spanish fighting bull breeds. This is because in 1962, Ferruccio Lamborghini visited a ranch in Spain, named Miura, and developed a certain fascination towards the fighting bulls that he named one of his car after it: the Miura. His astrological sign, Taurus, was also responsible for his fascination. Lamborghini cars are known for its speed, and especially for models manufactured prior to Audi ownership (except for the Diablo VT), are hard to drive because of their large size, mid-engine, rear-drive layout and its sheer performance. After Audi owned Lamborghini, nearly all of Lamborghini models have all-wheel drive as standard, save for the racing versions of Gallardo and the Gallardo LP550-2. Cars Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec *Lamborghini NOMAD Diablo GT-1 (JGTC) '00NTSC-J version only. Unobtainable through normal means in the PAL and NTSC versions of the game. Gran Turismo 5 Premium Cars *Lamborghini Aventador LP700-4 '11 *Lamborghini Gallardo LP 560-4 '08 *Lamborghini Miura P400 Bertone Prototype CN0706 '67 (Pebble Beach Concours d'Elegance Polyphony Digital Trophy '08) *Lamborghini Murcielago LP640 '09 *Lamborghini Murcielago LP640 Chrome LineLimited Edition Car. Obtainable only through a voucher code. *Lamborghini Murcielago LP670-4 SuperVeloce '09 Standard Cars *Lamborghini Countach 25th Anniversary '88 *Lamborghini Countach LP400 '74 *Lamborghini NOMAD Diablo GT-1 (JGTC) '00 Gran Turismo 6 Detailed Cars *Lamborghini Aventador LP700-4 '11 *Lamborghini Countach LP400 '74 *Lamborghini Countach 25th Anniversary '88 *Lamborghini Diablo GT '00 *Lamborghini Diablo GT2 '98 *Lamborghini Gallardo LP 560-4 '08 *Lamborghini Miura P400 Bertone Prototype CN0706 '67 (Pebble Beach Concours d'Elegance Polyphony Digital Trophy '08) *Lamborghini Murcielago LP640 '09 *Lamborghini Murcielago LP640 Chrome Line *Lamborghini Murcielago LP670-4 SuperVeloce '09 *Lamborghini Reventon '08 Simple Cars *Lamborghini NOMAD Diablo GT-1 (JGTC) '00 Gran Turismo Sport *Lamborghini Aventador LP700-4 '11 *Lamborghini Aventador LP 750-4 Superveloce '15 *Lamborghini Countach LP400 '74 *Lamborghini Countach 25th Anniversary '88 *Lamborghini Diablo GT '00 *Lamborghini Miura P400 Bertone Prototype CN0706 '67 (Pebble Beach Concours d'Elegance Polyphony Digital Trophy '08) *Lamborghini Veneno '14 *Lamborghini Huracán LP 610-4 '15 *Lamborghini Huracán GT3 '15 *Lamborghini Huracán Gr.4 Notes Category:GT3 Manufacturers Category:GT PSP Manufacturers Category:GT5 Manufacturers Category:GT6 Manufacturers Category:Italian Manufacturers Category:GT Sport Manufacturers